A Life I Dreamed Of
by Kearby28
Summary: Jesse and Becca just got married and are as happy as any newlywed couple should be. But will there be trouble in paradise when they are struck with a life altering question. A choice that can flip their worlds upside down. That can either make or destroy their lives...do they want kids.
1. I'm Here For You

**Chapter 1: I'm Here For You...**

**Hey, so this is my first Pitch Perfect fanfic! My friends were trying to get me to watch the movie so to shut them up, I watched it. And to my surprise, I fell in love with it and the relationship between Jesse and Becca. In this story Jesse and Becca are newlyweds, after their honeymoon is over they are faced with a life altering decision...do they want kids? It's a choice that could turn their worlds upside down, more than already so. Btw, it may be OOC at sometimes on Becca's part, just to get to the climax in my plot line it has to be that way. So please don't hate. Also I like to use songs as my inspiration for stories so for this story is "Perfect Two" by Auburn. There will most likely be different songs for each chapter but the main story is based off this song. I will be mentioning the first reviewer, follower, and favoriter! So Do one or all of those three actions an I will mention you. Well, with that, lets begin!**

* * *

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

**Jesse's POV:**

I woke up to the sound of waves crashing at the shore and I looked around the room as yesterday flooded my memories. I got married yesterday, Becca is now my wife. I looked out the window of the ocean-side rental house that I rented for our honeymoon. The dark clouds took over the early morning sky, lightning cracked and thunder roared. Fantastic. Not. Becca is terrified of thunder storms, so most likely, the first day of our marriage will be her huddled up in a ball under a blanket and me trying to get her to come out with promises of cuddling and music. You see, Becca is quite a cuddler if you let her, cue my nickname for her Kola. I pulled the blankets up over her bare shoulders knowing that her being Becca she was freezing. Her grip on my waist tighten as another crack of thunder rumbled the house. I looked down to see her head on my bare chest with her beautiful brown locks. Her hazel eyes met my brown and I could see the fear and pain. I pulled her up so her head was on my shoulder; I held her close rubbing her back soothingly as she cried.

She has hated thunder since she was a kid but it was heighten after the accident that took her parents. **(By the way her parents died when she was 7 and has lived with her abusive cousin Luke and yes Luke from the movie.) **For sometime she wouldn't let me help her at moments like this because she was afraid that I would hurt her like literally every guy she been with before me. Even the cousin that pretty much raised her beat her. And Luke still is at it trying to get to her. But I beat the shit outta him once, and I'll do it as many times as it takes to get it into his thick skull that I won't let him touch her again. And within all those years of attempting to heal she would have to deal with something new, so she never had a fighting chance, that is until now.

She nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck, and I held her there just supporting her. She shrieked when the next rumble came.

"Shh, baby. It's okay I got you, I'm not gonna let anything hurt you. Your safe." I soothing, resting my head on hers.

"I'm sorry, I'm being childish. Your probably really tired, you can go back to sleep. I'm fine." she sniffled, trying to hold back another shriek because of the god damn thunder. But I did feel her hold me tighter.

"No your not. I know you all too well, Becs. So don't lie to me because I'm here for you." I commented, I starred out the window to watch the rain pour down drenching the deck connected to our room.

"Jesse?" she asked timidly.

"Yeah, baby?" I answered quietly.

"I know this sounds stupid, but will you sing to me?" she asked, moving her head to look me in the eye.

"Of course, anything for you." I responded with a grin.

Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Aren't you somethin', an original  
'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample  
And I can't help but stare, 'cause  
I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you  
You reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)  
I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

You are, you are the love of my life _[x10]_

Now you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are

You are, you are the love of my life _[x8]_

Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do

You are, you are the love of my life _[x16]_

"Thank you, Jesse. I love you." she whispered as she began to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

"I love you too, sweetheart." I whispered, kissing her forehead softly while watching her drift off.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

_(2 weeks later)_

I grabbed the bags a carried them downstairs with Becca still upstairs in the bathroom. I set them down by the door and glanced at my watch.

"Hey Becca, you ready to go?" I yelled up the stairs and instead of a voice answering me I met the sound of someone throwing up. I bolted up the stairs to see her on the floor next to the toilet. I ran over to her a crouched down in front of her feeling her forehead for a temperature but she didn't have one. "Are you okay?" I questioned with worry drenching my tone.

"Yeah, I'm okay now. Probably just something I ate. I just need to go rinse out my mouth." she explained; I nodded and helped her off the floor, over to the sink. after she was done I cupped her face in my hands and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Are you gonna be okay? 'Cause I'm sure that I can work something out." I asked sincerely.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Jesse." she assured me, putting her hand on my cheek and rubbing my cheek with her thumb.

I nodded and took her hand in mine intertwining our fingers as we walked downstairs to the door. I picked up our bags and we walked outside, locking the door behind us.

_(5 hours later. Jesse and Becca are back home)_

"Home sweet home." I moaned as I fell back on the bed. Becca came and laid beside me, tracing my abs through my shirt. "Mmm. I never wanna that to stop." I moaned again. She rested her head on my chest and continued her actions. I looked down at her and smiled because I was seeing a new side of Becca, she was vulnerable but in a good way because it was showing me that she trusted me. And that she knows that I'd never take advantage of her, I may be considerably stronger but I would never make her do anything that she didn't want to.

"Jesse, do you want kids?" she blurted out. I was in shock, I never saw her as the motherly type, well I guess there was a good portion of her that I had never seen before.

"Um...well...I've never really thought about it but...Yes. Why?" I answered honestly.

"Just wondering..." she stated.

"Well then, Mrs. Swanson, would you care to join me in watching 'The Breakfast Club'" I invited with an old time invitation.

"Why I would be honored." she answered mimicking me. We walked downstairs and into the living room and put in the movie; sat down in front of the flat-screen TV. **(Their like super rich, inheritance from her parents and Jesse has a really well paying job. Don't know what it would be just it pays really good) **She sat in between my legs as the opening credits came onto the screen and leaned her back against my chest. I breathed in her wonderful scent of coconut and vanilla. I relaxed into the arm of the couch, being pulled into the movie. Becca use to never like movies until she started dating me, I made her into a movie-holic like me. She even cries at movies now.

_(The Next Day)_

**Becca's POV:**

I woke up and found a note in the place of my husband, I picked it up to see why he was not in bed.

_Becca,_

_Sorry to rush out without telling you what's going on._

_ Donald called, he needs my help ASAP. I'll be home as soon as I can._

_ Try going back to sleep, you need your rest. I love you so, so, so much!_

_ -Jesse (A.K.A The love of your life)_

I let out a small giggle at his note, he was so sweet. I sighed as I laid down to try to go back to sleep; I started to feel like I was going to throw up so I clamped my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom, throwing up everything I ate over the past couple days. Shit not this again. I grabbed my phone and called my best girl friend, Chloe, knowing she will already be up.

**(Bold=Becca. **_Italics_**_=Chloe_)**

_Hey Becca! What's up?_

**Hey, Chloe. I was just wondering if you could do me a favor.**

_Of course. What do you need?_

**Can you come over...and on your way...pick up a...pregnancy test...**

_OMG! Of course! I'm on my way!_

**Thanks. Your the best! See you soon.**

_Yuppie! I'll be there in like 10 minutes. Bye, see ya soon!_

And with that we hung up and now the hard part comes...waiting.

_(10 minutes later)_

I heard the door bell ring and I made my way over to answer the door. Chloe was outside bouncing up and down in excitement and had a face-splitting smile plastered most likely permanently. I pulled her in and she tackled me as soon as she was inside.

"Omg! You might be pregnant! Wait it is Jesse's right?" she rambled while still bouncing in place.

"Of course it's Jesse's, theirs no one else's that it could be. And don't get you hopes up. I'm not sure just I think and hope that I am. That's why I asked you to get the test for me and not Jesse, because I don't want him to be heartbroken if I'm not." I explained seriously but she continued to bounce. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the bag, heading upstairs with her following me like a puppy. I went into the bathroom to take the test ALONE.

I waited the few minutes sitting beside Chloe on me and Jesse's bed. She was still bouncing when she bolted up from where she was sitting on the bed.

"Wait, this may be where you and Jesse made the baby!" She giggled out pointing to the bed like a two year old blaming another person for making the mess.

"Chloe!" I half growled but just winded up laughing at her childish actions. The timer on my phone when off alerting my that the test was done. I felt all the blood drain from my face, this was now or never.

"It's gonna be okay, Becca. No matter what that test says, it will all be okay. And no matter what Jesse and everyone else will love you just as much." she comforted.

I made my way back into the bathroom and picked up the stick to be greeted by a little plus sign...I'm pregnant. I slowly walked back into the connected bedroom still staring at the test.

"Well?" Chloe urged.

"I-I'm gonna be a mommy." I said as a grin took over my facial expression. Chloe shrieked in joy jumping up and down. "The first ever Bella/Treble is growing inside me!" I giggled, my hands falling on my flat stomach instinctively.

"Omg! I'm so happy for you, Becca! You and Jesse are going to make great parents, I just know it! When are you gonna tell Jesse?" she rambled again.

"I'll tell him tonight." I answered, beginning to think about how I was going to tell him.

"He's gonna be sooo happy!" she screeched in delight.

_(30 minutes later)_

**Jesse's POV:**

I walked into our bedroom tried from helping Donald fix his car all damn day but I wanted to find Becca. And ther she was in the bedroom waiting for me.

"Hey, babe. How was your day?" I questioned as I started to undress to take a shower.

"Good. I found out some really good news." She answered, getting up from the bed and walking over; kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Hmm, and what would that be?" I asked, sliding off my shirt.

"I think you'd better sit down for this, Jess." she said quietly; I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Okay, now what is it?"

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading! How is Jesse gonna react when he finds out that he's gonna be a father? A bit of a cliffhanger. Are you excited? Are ya?**

**And aww a baby Bella/Treble so cute. Once again thanks for reading! Remember to review, follow, and favorite! you will be mentioned. Keep shipping Jesse and Becca!**


	2. Don't Your Forget About Me

**Chapter 2: Don't Your Forget About Me...**

**Hey, so I'm back! Yay! I got some good reviews on this story so I will continue! As for my promise, here is the people who reviewed, followed, and favortied. lol...**

**Reviews:**

**1)gossipssweetlips**

**2)mich21491**

**3)Pink**

**4)Waffles rock**

_Thank you so much for reviewing! It means so much to hear from you! Thanks again!_

**Favorites:**

**1) Lilly887787**

_Thank you for being the first and so far only person to favorite this story! Your awesome! Thanks again!_

**Followers:**

**1)thehelloitsme**

**2)mybestfouryears**

**3) meghall376**

**4)kotams**

**5)caaroowcullen**

**6)Lily887787**

**7)Confetti98**

**8)Cbeeds13**

_Thank you to all of you who have followed! It means a lot! Thanks to you and the people who reviewed and favorited!_

**Well now that that's finished lets get on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

**Jesse's POV:**

_"Hey, babe. How was your day?" I questioned as I started to undress to take a shower._

_"Good. I found out some really good news." She answered, getting up from the bed and walking over; kissed me passionately on the lips._

_"Hmm, and what would that be?" I asked, sliding off my shirt._

_"I think you'd better sit down for this, Jess." she said quietly; I sat down on the edge of the bed._

_"Okay, now what is it?" I questioned curiously. What the hell was going on?_

"Well I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just gonna say it...I'm pregnant..." I answered with the news of our child but I was starting to get worried because he wasn't saying anything. "Jess, please say something..." I begged, wanting to kill the awkward silence.

"I-I'm gonna be a daddy!" I exclaimed, a face splitting smile taking what feels like a permanent place. I'm gonna be a daddy. A combination of Becca and me is growing inside of her. It all just seems too good to be true, somebody pinch me so I know that I'm not dreaming. Not literally, cause that would hurt.

"Glad we're on the same page, Jesse." she joke happily. I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her tighter than ever. "Jess-Jesse! Your all sweaty and greasy! Go take a shower and then we can celebrate with a movie and popcorn." she giggled out as I continued to hold her but looked up at her with my signature crooked smile.

"What movie?" I questioned in a husky voice, my throat was so damn scratchy after having like nothing to drink all day but I made it work.

"Hmm...what about The Notebook?" she proposed.

"Mmm...sounds like a deal. I'll go take a shower so you'll hug me back while you grab the movie and make the popcorn." I concluded and she just nodded in response. I kissed her cheek but she whined. 'Da fuck?

"You missed!" she whined making her very sexy pouty lips, which may be why we did the act that got her pregnant thank god for her pouty lips! I kissed her on the lips, sucking on her bottom lip. When I pulled back, I kissed her briefly on the forehead before continuing to strip down to my boxers.

I heard her make her way downstairs to make the popcorn. I took off my boxers and slid into the shower, I could feel the warm water washing away all the grease and sweat from trying to fix Donald's god damn car. If I wasn't for that car I would've known that my wife was pregnant at 10 a.m. instead of 6 p.m. I let the warm spray carry away all my stress as it went down the drain, because right now that other stuff doesn't matter. I'm married to the girl of my dreams and we're having a baby, that's what matters.

_(30 Minutes Later)_

I laid down on the couch with Becca in front of my wrapped safely in my arms as The Notebook began. I felt a familiar fabric rub against my leg, and I was in b-ball shorts so I know that it wasn't what I was wearing. I lifted up the fleece blanket to see Becca clothed in My sweatpants and V-neck shirt, it doesn't surprise me.

"I see you raided my closet again." I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah...well about that. Well we are married so what's mine is yours and what's yours is mine, right?" she said with a nervous giggle.

"Your right. Your fine baby, you actually look really sexy in my clothes. And if I'm not use to you raiding my closet I never will be." I commented.

"Like how I will never get use to you raiding my closet..." she giggled in memory.

"One time! I was drunk and tired. It was like two in the fucking morning, I was bored and I didn't know what to do!" I defended.

"So you thought that putting my bra on would be a good idea; then you broke it trying to clasp it." she mocked with an evil smirk.

"Shut up, Kola!" I growled but a laugh escaped ruining my seriousness.

"Maybe someday, cross-dresser." she joked back. I kissed her neck, making her moan.

"Watch the damn movie." I playfully growled into her neck.

_(5 Months Later)_

**(A/N: Sorry** **for the big change in time just I had a spur of the moment idea that I want to have in this chapter but she has to be 5 months pregnant, don't ask just read -)**

**Unknown POV:**

I tried to warn him to not get involved; Jesse being the hero he is just didn't wanna listen. And him being a hero just might be what gets him killed tonight. I finished spreading the last of the gasoline through out their precious home and lit my lighter, dropping it on the floor. Oopies! I momentarily watched the fire spread like wildfire before making my escape.

**Fat Amy's POV:**

I woke up to some damn light in my eyes, who ever has their lights on at 2 a.m. is about to have their ass kicked! I looked out the widow to see to whom the ass kickery shall be delivered to when I saw Jesse and Becca's house up in flames. Oh shit! I rushed to the phone as quickly as possible and dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?" the operator questioned in a calm voice.

"M-my friends house is on fire! She's five months pregnant and I don't see her or her husband outside yet!" I explained while mentally freaking out.

'Okay, ma'am. I need you to stay calm and give me the address." she informed. I gave her their address and as soon as she hung up I was out the door and making my way to their front lawn. "Get her outta there, Jesse...get her out..." I silently whispered to myself

**Jesse's**** POV:**

I woke up to a annoying alarm sound and the smell of smoke around me. Wait...SMOKE? My eyes flew open and took in the situation. The house is on fire, me and Becca are still inside. Objective, get Becca the hell out. I began to shake her and call her name trying to get her to wake up. Her eyes flew open and she looked around.

"Come on, the house is on fire we need to get out of here." I explained and we were up and over to the door I a matter of seconds. I felt the door for heat and my hand was burned on contact. "Shit! Can't use the door." I said as we ran over to the window but I couldn't get it to fucking open. I heard the sirens and I was flooded with new hope. I saw the fire trucks come into view. They started to raise the latter up to the window and the fire fighter was level with the window. He tried to open the widow but also couldn't so he told us to step back and smashed the glass. I pushed her towards the man to get her the hell out.

"It's all gonna be okay. Go get outta here, he'll come back to get me." I ordered, helping her out of the house onto the latter with him. Just as she was free from the house I felt it start to rumble and begin to. I felt the floor beneath me crumble into pieces.

"Jesse!" she cried as the house fell down with me still inside.

I fell for a few seconds before coming in contact with the cold hard cement of the basement. I fell 4 stories, so how the hell am I still alive? The roof fell on me trapping me in my position. Thank god Becca got out in time. I could never forgive myself if something happened to her even if I do die. Wait I can't die! Becca's pregnant with our first baby, I need to fight. I've gotta fight, I promised Becca that no matter what I'd be there for her and our **son.** No matter what I can't give up. **(A/N: OMG! He is so sweet! He's dying in the rumble of where their house once stood and all he care about is Becca and the Baby!) **

_(2 Days Later)_

**Becca's POV:**

I stood looking at the remains of our house thinking that somewhere within that rumble my husband is trapped. I felt more tears make there way down my face. Fat Amy came up next to me and handed me a cup of coffee like she's been doing every so often when not trying to calm me down. She's one of my best friends. In fact everyone was here.

"Hey, he's gonna be okay." Chloe comforted, taking me into her arms.

"And what if he's not? I can't raise this baby on my own. I need him, I need my Jesse." I cried onto her shoulder.

"Sshh...Jesse's a fighter, he's gonna make it. You know him better than anyone else, he doesn't give up. And what better motivation than a beautiful loving wife and a baby to get him to hold on." she soothed, rubbing my back in attempt to calm me.

"Wait I've got an idea!" I shriek.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"Will you sing "Don't You Forget About Me" with me?" I asked and she nodded in agreement.

Hey, hey, hey ,hey  
Watching ooh... yeah

Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing and you know it baby

Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out, out  
Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on

Slow change may pull us apart  
I'll get us back together at heart, baby

Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me

Will you stand above me?  
Look my way and never love me  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down

Would you recognise me?  
Call my name or walk on by  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down

Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Watching ooh... yeah

Don't you try and pretend  
It's my feeling we'll win in the end  
I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
Vanity and security

Don't you forget about me  
I'll be alone, dancing and you know it baby  
Going to take you apart  
I'll put us back together at heart, baby

Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me

As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
(As you walk on by)

Or will you walk on by?  
Will you walk away?  
Come on - call my name  
Come on - call my name  
Will you call my name?

I say  
La la la...

Will you walk on by?  
Would you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
Would you call my name?  
When you walk on by?  
Oh yeah  
Come on and call my name  
As you walk on by  
Hey baby call my name!  
When you walk on by  
Would you call my name  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah...

I heard a third distinct voice join in that could only be one person, Jesse. It sound weak but it was there, he was alive!

"Everybody! Shut Up For A Second!" I yelled, catching their attention. Everyone went dead silent, listing for his voice.

"I-I'm...here..." we all heard. I screamed in joy along with all the Trebles and Bella's.

We all started digging up the rubble where we heard his voice. As we dug deeper I saw blood on the debris and I knew we were close. We finally got to him, he was there, alive! His body was broken and bloody, drenched in sweat with cuts and bruises everywhere. He had been shirtless at the time so his back and chest were burned and bloody. The fire fighters, police, and Trebles worked together to left some heavy support beams off Jesse. He was lifted out of the debris and onto a gurney.

We all looked at each other and hugged knowing he was safe. Then well we did what any acapella group would, we sang.

Sometimes I feel like I'm all alone  
Wondering of what have I done wrong  
Maybe I'm just  
Missing you all along  
When will you be coming home  
Back to me

There were times  
I felt like giving up  
Haunted by memories  
I can't give up  
Wish that I never let you go  
And slip away  
Had enough reasons  
For you to stay

Can you feel me  
See me falling away  
(See me falling away)  
Did you hear me,  
I'm calling out your name  
(I'm calling out your name)  
Cause I'm barely hanging on  
Baby, you need to come home  
Back to me

Sleepless nights  
Cause you're not here by my side  
Cold as ice  
I feel deep down inside  
Maybe I'm just missing you all along  
When will you be coming home

Can you feel me  
See me falling away  
(See me falling away)  
Did you hear me,  
I'm calling out your name  
(I'm calling out your name)  
Cause I'm barely hanging on  
Baby, you need to come home  
Back to me

When will you be coming home  
Back to me

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

* * *

**So, that was a pretty emotional chapter! Happy to hear Jesse made it out okay. Well of course he did, I mean I would know I wrote it. But is he gonna make a full recovery? But he fought for his wife what I officially say is going to be a son . So let me know some of your boy names, I already have some ideas but if I like yours I may use it so let me know! **

**Songs:**

**1)Don't Your Forget About Me**

**2)I'm Calling Out Your Name**

**Please review, follow and favorite! Thanks you guys are awesome! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Your Worth It

**Chapter 3:Your Worth It…**

**Hey, so I'm back! Sorry it took me so long to post again but school started back up so I'm really stressed and tired, so bare with me. I got some really good reviews on this story and thanks to you amazing people this is my most reviewed story (which really isn't saying much but that's besides the point). I got a review from a guest that said, "What the hell?" But I don't know what they meant because it was a guest review, so now I really wanna know why they put that… But anyways, without further adu…**

* * *

**Jesse's POV:**

I woke up to a blinding white room with machines beeping and the smell of cleaning chemicals in the air. I felt a small hand squeeze my hand lightly and Becca whisper "I love you, Jesse…" I turned my head to the right to see Becca in one of those uncomfortable hospital chairs, one hand on her five month old baby bump and the other in my hand that's laying limply at my side.

"Becs…" I say groogily, my voice dry and cracked from lack of water for who knows how long.

"Jesse! Oh my god, your awake!" She said with a smile plastered on her face; she stands up to get closer, or just to get out of the chair because both are equally as close to me.

"Ar-are you okay? And what about the baby? Please tell your both alright…" I rambled, running my finger over her wedding ring.

"Jess, you were trapped under the debris of our house for two days and you've been in a coma for the past week and a half and your asking if I'm okay?" She said and breaks down laughing. My mouth hung open and she gained her composer. "Jesse, we're both okay; you on the other hand have some explaining to do, Mr. Swanson." She assured, placing my hand on her bump, feeling the baby kick and I knew he was okay.

"Well, there's really nothing to explain…your my wife and your carring our first child. What did you expect me to do? Go with him and tell you he'd come back for you? You two are my number one proity." I explained, rubbing my hand over her bump, stopping whenever I felt the baby kick.

"But YOU got hurt! Jesse, YOU protected me; made sure that I got out but YOU got trapped." She cried as a tear slipped down her cheek. I reached up with a bandaged hand and wiped the tear away but more began to fall. It killed me to see her cry, all I want to do is hold her in my arms and tell her its all okay; I'm in a bit of a predicament.

"Your worth it…I'd do anything for you. Anything to keep you safe; if that meant saving you and not myself, that was a price I was willing to pay." I soothed. But then I saw five cops walk in to my hospital room with someone in handcuffs in the middle of them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swanson, we believe we have found the person responsible for starting the fire." One of the police explained, jeusturing to the man in handcuffs who they showed to be none other than Luke. Luke is Becca's cousin that took her in after the accident that took her parents and he abused her physically and mentally. It makes sense, he's wanted me dead ever since I saved her…the bastered.

I felt my blood start to boil at his mere presence; mostly because he was too close to Becca even if he is in handcuffs. I saw fear flash into Becca's eyes at him being there even though he was handcuffed. He had an evil smirk plastered on his damn face and I would pay to slap it off him. He laughed menacingly at our reactions to him because both of us thought and prayed that we wouldn't ever have to deal with him again. But here we are again, trapped in his sick little game of trying to make Becca's life miserable. but this was not a match he was going to win...

"How was your nap, Jesse?" he said sarcastically.

"Wonderful, thanks for your concern, Luke. But I'm very happy to be reunited with my wife and baby." I retorted.

"Wasn't really looking for your life story...but okay then..." he scoffed, rolling his eyes in response. "Becca, your looking...well like shit...hope your life has been hell. Are my hopes coming true?" he sneers.

"Only in your dreams, Luke...only in your dreams." she stated, as she sat next to me on the bed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swanson, Would you like to press charges?" one of the police officers cut in.

"Yes!" we both blurted out in unison. He growled in protest as they dragged him out of the room.

"You'll regret this! Watch yourself!" He yelled as they dragged him out. I slightly relaxed at the fact of him being away from her but I still couldn't shake the tension that rises in my muscle hen he is near. Its like my own personal security system.

"I should've known...of course he would try to get us killed! What the fuck is his problem?" I growled as I laid back up against the pillows. Life is messed up. It's full of drama, difficult love, hate, torment, people you want to murder, people who want to murder you, and pain. Things just can't be simple, even when you need them to be more than ever. If anything they seem to fuck you up even more when your already knocked on the ground. No time to get up and block the punches that life throws at you, no time to ensure. How can you ever heal if the cut just keeps on getting deeper? When there's no end in sight and no light at the end of the tunnel. When it feels like your drowning in suffering. And when you have to see the people you love fall in too.

Is my life one fucking heap of shit? Yep. Is it worth it just to hold Becca in my arms and feel that baby kick? Hell yes. My life might be messed up but its worth it just to have Becca and our baby. It's something worth fighting for, a star in the night sky to lead you to what's right. A breath of fresh air when it feels as if your drowning. That one person who can make all that pain go away; when you do feel that pain, someone who gives you reason to pull through. the one who makes life worth living.

"I don't know…" she says while running her fingers through my tangled hair lovingly, occasionally kissing my fore head.

**Hey, so I hope that you liked it. I know it was shirt but there was some good explaining of Jesse's feeling about Becca. And can you believe that it was Luke that started the fire? The bastered! Thanks for reading! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow!**


End file.
